


Thank God For Ripped Pants

by violetPrimrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, Stupid sister, Viktor embarrassing Yuuri, Yuuri in boxers, cute nerds, flustered yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Yuuri wakes up after a long night of practice to find he has no clean pants... oh what to do??





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i tried.. i really did.. it's just nerds i swear

Yuuri sighed as he slowly rolled out of bed. His body ached from the practice he and Viktor had the night before. Spin after spin ran throughout his head, recalling every fall, every aching, accidental split, and two whole ripped pairs of pants. He wasn't sure what had happened to those pants. He had obviously changed, but where they had gone after reaching the hands of an obsessive Viktor Nikiforov, was a complete mystery to him. Not only was that slightly odd but also rather unsettling. 

He stood in front of his dresser now, which he regretted completely. With those two pairs of pants now down and out for the count, he didn't have another pair that would fit other than the soaking pair setting on the floor on which Makkachin had peed upon. This, to him, was a disaster. He was stuck in his boxers and no pants were around for him to throw on. 

He knew his mother wouldn't mind him being in his boxers, she'd seen him in them so many times. His father and sister and any family member would be okay but... Then there was Viktor... Viktor Nikiforov could NOT see him in his boxers. Especially not his bright red boxers with ice skates on them. The embarrassment that would come with that would be terrifying and probably scar him for the rest of his life.

He had no choice.

He stepped out of his room slowly and looked down the hall either way. His heart was racing as he started running towards the living room and the laundry room that connected to it from the side. He was almost to the living room when he heard a door behind him close, making him stop dead in his tracks. That, of course, was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

The song "Stay Close To Me" reached his ears as someone approached and he definitely knew who it was. "Hey Yuri! good Mor-" he stopped and smiled. His lips going into that cute heart shape they always did when he was overly happy or amused, "Cute panties Yuri.. i never figured you to be a half naked morning kind of guy.." He giggled a little and patted him on his back. 

Yuuri blushed brightly and looked away. "I-it's not like that!! You... you're dog peed on my pants a-and i r-ripped my others and.... i.. i mean i was trying to.. i" 

Viktor laughed and sighed, "Yuri.. don't worry about it okay?" He let his hand set on Yuuri's lower back much longer than he would have liked, before moving to sit with Yuuri's mother in the other room, "Good morning Mrs. Katsuki!" 

She giggled and greeted him happily in Japanesse before spotting her half naked son. "Yuuri! what are you wearing dearest?" 

He blushed bright red and hid in his hands, "i... i didn't... just..." he sighed and closed his eyes, "boxers..." 

Yuuri's sister smiled and grinned, "heya Viktor.. wouldn't you agree that Yuuri looks just amazing in those tight little boxers of his?" She smiled and Yuuri stared daggers at her, "you know the waist band has your name on it! Yuuri got them in a collection of five.." 

"I did NOT!! These were independently sold and i happened to purchase five without realizing the name!" he shouted, running to get pants from the drier. He sighed and sat back against the wall after putting them on. 

Viktor came in after him soon after and just simply looked at him for a moment before speaking, "I thought they were cute..." He smiled and winked before walking off, leaving Yuuri flustered and red on the floor. 

Thank god for ripped pants....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
